thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Holmes
Sandra Addison Savannah Holmes is an attractive, passionate teenage girl who appears in almost all of lilwhitekitty14's Lion King fanfictions. She is a dear friend of almost all of the Lion King characters and was even once acquaintances with Taka when he was an adolescent. Role Sandra Holmes is a smart teenage girl and a close friend to Simba. When she is not in the Pridelands, she lives in a large three-level house in Burbank, California, with her mom, dad, and anthropomorphic "cat sisters." She almost always has a plan up her sleeve when a villain such as Scar is after her, but if she doesn't, her lion friends have got her back. In "Sandra's Sequel Adventure," it is revealed Timon has a bit of a crush on Sandra, and vice versa. First Appearance Sandra first comes into the TLK picture as a nine-year-old when she runs away from her camp spot where her parents are to find adventure, and she gets even more than she bargained for after meeting two adolescent-age lions named Mufasa and Taka, which are brothers. Their parents, Ahadi, and Uru, temporarily take her in after Sandra finds she's lost from camp, and Mufasa does the best he can to make her feel at home, resulting in the two becoming instant friends. Sandra tries to do the same with Taka, but he appears to be more difficult to get along with and only likes to tease. Nevertheless, she cares about them both and wants to help Taka, even after she and Rafiki catch him hanging out with three hyenas who'd formerly tried to eat her. That chance is given to Sandra when Taka provoked a selfish and short-tempered water buffalo named Boma who not much later gave him his scar, and Sandra dares the buffalo to come near Taka again, even though she would be putting her life in danger. After Ahadi sends Boma and his herd on their way, Mufasa thanks her over and over for helping save his brother, and before falling into a deep sleep out of extreme pressure and exhaustion, Taka asks Sandra why she did what she did, after all, he'd put her through, and Sandra is unsure how to answer until Rafiki simply explains to her that she did the right thing. But, he also warns her that he fears they will meet again, and not so pleasantly as before. Appearance Sandra has bright blue eyes, brunette hair worn in partial pigtails, and skin that remains extremely pail even when visiting the Pridelands. She almost always appears in a sleeveless magenta blouse, khaki skirt with gold-colored buttons, gold earrings, a blue-colored pearl on a black cord which she wears around her neck, white knee-highs, black low-heels, red lipstick, and polished nails of a dark pink color. Personality "If Simba won't accept you, then I don't want him to accept me." Sandra to Kovu Sandra cares deeply for her family and friends, especially Simba and Nala, and visits them whenever she can. She has a deep passion for animals of the feline family especially but is definitely not a dog person (probably because of the way she'd seen the hyenas go after Simba). Sandra does have a good heart, but can become feisty and short-tempered just as fast. Quotes "Taka, don't you understand I wanna help you?" '' ''"But I don't belong here!" (Sandra to Vitani after Zira takes Sandra to the Outlanders by force) "Look Kovu, I know your mom is trying to make you like Scar and all that...but you can't let that happen!" Sandra convinces Kovu to let her go and that he's better than Scar. Gallery Sandra Appearance.png TLK Slideshow.png|"Ah, so we meet again at last, Sandra!" Sandra Holmes.png Lion King 2.jpg|Sandra's Sequel Adventure Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Characters